


of the underground

by sakon



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: A LU ficlet and drabble collection. The drabbles range in length, but do not reach over 600—700 words.
Kudos: 1





	1. Table of Contents

A summary of the chapters with triggers and the just; if you do not have triggers or do not mind, please continue to the next chapter. This also includes a categorized list for each character with ships if you scroll down. (Once there is enough, of course.)

_**Chapter 1 —** _Killshot/Dante, Communal Bathing, Bloody Water

 _ **Chapter 2** —_Mundo/Cuerno, Knifeplay/Animalistic Foreplay

 _ **Chapter 3 —** _Mundo & PJ. Black, Depreciative Language, BroTP

**_ Chapter 4 —  _ **

**_ Chapter 5 — _ **


	2. Killshot/Dante - Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bathing, Mentions of Blood.

When his eyes opens his eyes, the smell of blood and sex assault his system. The water is murky, red specks floating through the hardly clear water. It doesn't smell like roses or the soft scent of daffodils, but a generic body wash and nothing more. 

He blinks through the haze, the familiar hands grazing his leg and warping the water to follow. Dante's back is curved, body hunched and forward over him, shoulders still impossibly with posture. He's acutely aware of the way his back aches and the burn between his legs as he leans forward and adjusts his legs, scooping water onto his shoulders. He's tempted to flick him with some, but resolves that strategically it's not a good idea.

The mood is peaceful and calm, and he enjoys it. He appreciates the silence, the only noise the constant hum of technology in the background. It's silent. Words don't leave his lips; he merely stares at Dante scooping the foaming water and dumping it across his legs. 

Dante says nothing either, perhaps his words stuck in his throat or simply out of the need to say nothing at all. He only continues to scrub the red off his body with precision, not entirely gentle.

They don't say much in the time they stay in the confines of a bathtub; they don't need to.


	3. Mundo/Cuerno - Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knifeplay,

"What, you don't wanna hurt your skin?" Cuerno drawled, hand playing with a knife, "That's fine with me," He grinned before Johnny could answer, taking the knife and drawing a thin line down his neck, not drawing blood, but piercing hard enough to see the skin dent.

This situation could be turned into something else at the nudge of his hand. He could easily take the knife and plunge it into his neck, or perhaps be more methodical— a side that Cuerno knew existed underneath the anger and cockiness— and dissect him like he was true prey. Cuerno could just as easily, if not more so, turn the situation against him. 

The thought sent a shiver bolting down his spine. With one wrong move, everything could change.

Johnny never knew that something so dangerous could be so hot. He never knew Cuerno could be so hot. Then again, he never knew many things before the Temple gave him a metaphorical dunk underwater. 

_"Woah,"_ Johnny looked at the knife, then at Cuerno with a knowing, cocky smile, "so you want me to?" 

His fingers dragged up Cuerno's tights, trailing his abs and right up to the hand. Cuerno felt a puff of hot air ghost across his neck as he kissed down his chest, sucking in harsh, deep breaths to keep his chest from heaving too harshly and to keep himself breathing. Johnny knelt down, knees digging into the floor, then bit the top of his ring tights and pulled them with his teeth. 

Clearly, he had practice. 

"Yes," Cuerno looked down at him, feeling the pop of his ring tights against his thighs as Johnny released his bite on them. 

He lowered the knife, dragging it down his chest and abs, then flicking it towards Johnny's neck. Cuerno dragged it up his neck, tilting his head up with the blade. He could hear the man's harsh breaths.

"I do,"


	4. Johnny & PJ Black - Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Advice,

"Oh, shit, are you okay man?"

"Not really, no." Johnny grumbles, staring into the mirror as if he sees something wrong in the reflection. Or was frustrated with the reflection. The hand that slammed against the locker clearly seemed to say so.

"Hey, look man," He calls out to him from a bench, waiting for him to look.

Johnny swivels around. He looks impatient and mad, and raises a questioning brow.

 _"What?_ "

"I dunno what's wrong, but I'm sure it'll be okay," PJ claps him on the shoulder lightly, using enough force to be there but not enough to leave a mark. There's already enough visible marks on his body and probably more underneath the flashy coat, and PJ has no intentions to add more with his own hand. He also has no plans of getting his ass beat either.

A saying like that is so normal, so plain that he wants to rethink his words for once. It's just about the most generic thing he can say to comfort his ally — now's not the time to bust out rhymes and jokes — but it seems to make him less angry. He's at least sitting down and controlling his breathing. 

Scooting closer, he drapes a strong, comforting arm over his friend's back.

"What are you supposed to do when you fuck up?"

"Fix it, I guess." Though the curiosity pulls at his brain, pestering him to ask what was bothering the other man, he did not. The thought must be overwhelming for strong shoulders to be slumped in defeat despite being the victor of his last round, and he wouldn't try to draw such a secret out of his leader, dare he say friend. If he wanted him to know, he would say it, but if he didn't he wouldn't. 

So he keeps his words to himself.

"Of course I can fix it," He says it confidentally, then he feels the confidence and cocky twang waver in his voice, "It happened so long ago."

This makes him more curious, but he only gives a supporting smile, rubbing a hand onto his broad back. He didn't know what to say, so he kept rubbing circles into his back, waiting for the man to resume his train of thought.

"That doesn't mean you can't, you know. It just means it will be much harder, but that doesn't sound like a problem for you." He adds in his normal enthusiasm, the asshole-ness that's natural in him. 

"Nothing's too hard for me, but you think so? Really?" He sounds hopeful. Black, for one, didn't ever think he'd get anyone from the Temple coming to him for advice, let alone Mundo.

"Yes, really." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to you if you think of it with puma in mind


End file.
